


A Jumbled Mess

by Wolfztar



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Linny - Fandom, Pansmione - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, blairon - Fandom, deamus - Fandom, jily - Fandom, marther
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfztar/pseuds/Wolfztar
Summary: It is the first year at Hogwarts, Harry and his parents are so excited! What will happen in the first year?





	A Jumbled Mess

It is the day! Harry Potter has been born. Everyone is so excited! Everyone except Peter Pettigrew that is. He has been waiting to tell everyone he is faithful to the dark lord... but how? He plains to kill a whole town of muggles at dawn and frame Sirius black for the whole thing. When dawn came, he set out on his mission. He told the dark lord where James and lily are and now he has to frame and kill. Little does he know that they changed secret keepers to Dumbledore himself. He went to the small town of cherrishburg and destroyed the whole town but not before screaming, “HOW DARE YOU SIRIUS BLACK! YOU KILLED JAMES AND LILY!” And it was at this moment he was cornered by the ministry of magic and taken to Azkaban where he will serve a life sentence.Everyone is so surprised that Wormtail tried to get James and Lily killed. Nobody saw it coming, but the potters are not safe yet. He who shall not be named was still at large and the whole wizarding world knew it. Sirius and Remus where trying to get them to stay at their condo in muggle London but they stayed in their own home. “FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM DEAD!” The headline of the Daily Prophet claimed. But, in fact, Frank and Alice were just in America for a holiday. Everyone was so relieved. With the dark lord gone without a Trace and death eaters in Azkaban... what now?


End file.
